First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $4$ times $x$ and add $7$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-1$ and the product of $4$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What does adding $7$ to $4x$ do? $4x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (4x + 7) = \color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ $4(4x+7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(4x+7)-1$.